Catherine Smith
Main Page= Overview *Catherine Smith is a Helljumper memeber of the special unit known as "Steel Squad". Appearance * Kat can often be seen wearing practical clothing whenever she's not in her Helljumper armor. Personality and Behavior * Kat follows the introverted side of things. She prefers to be on her own both on missions and on the normal activities of life. She's also a very smart and capable with machinery, especially vehicles, woman. In combat she will be able to tell the weakpoint of a vehicle if she can't hijack it. History / Backstory * She was born on a biosphere on the planet Cherno to a family of science. Both of her parents encouraged curiosity which often manifested as taking simple machines apart just to put them back together. Kat eventually found herself pursuing the wish of studying mechanical engineering at Centralis which she accomplished. Optional Section 1 * The first of three optional sections; the first part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Optional Section 2 * The second of three optional sections; the first part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Optional Section 3 * The third of three optional sections; the third part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Faults and Weaknesses * Even though her muscles have been augmented she remains a relatibely poor hand-to-hand combatant. She's also physically weaker than the rest of her squad. Relationships Character Name 1 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 2 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 3 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Nicknames * Nickname (Person Who Gave Nickname) |-|Statistics= STR Strength: 5 DEX Dexterity: 7 CON Constitution: 5 INT Intelligence: 7 WIS Wisdom: 3 CHA Charisma: 3 Total HP: 8 |-|Equipment= Weapons Ranged Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + DEX (or Destructive + DEX if Anti-Materiel Rifle or Explosive) * Projectile Type: Ballistic, Incendiary, Plasma, Rocket, etc. * Weapon Class: Standard (roll DEX), Complex, or Alien (roll INT instead) * Fire Rate: How many times you can roll to attempt firing per turn. Each shot (or burst if automatic, amount depending on weapon) takes up one action. For example, a fire rate of 2 would allow you to fire 2 shots/bursts per turn. * Magazine Size: How many times you can use it before having to reload, which takes up the rest of your turn unless you roll for DEX to skip that all-together. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with Fire Rate. Certain weapons will require you to wait a certain amount of turns before firing again or reloading. Armor Armor Set 1 |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities Support Abilities Category:CryingWeevil Category:Human Category:Female Category:Outdated Stats